In recent years, various electronic devices driven by the power of batteries, such as a smartphone, a tablet, and a portable game console (hereinafter, simply referred to as an “electronic device”), have been introduced. Related arts for controlling the driving of electronic devices includes an art that controls whether to drive an electronic device in a normal mode or a power saving mode (for example, see Patent Literature (hereinafter, referred to as PTL) 1).
In the art described in PTL 1, when the remaining power level of the battery of a mobile terminal becomes equal to or less than a predetermined level, the time required for moving to a place where the battery can be charged and/or replaced (hereinafter referred to as an “power supply location”) is calculated, and the calculated time is compared with the drivable time in the normal mode. Then, the related art switches the driving mode of the mobile terminal from the normal mode to the power saving mode according to the result of comparison. That is, the related art determines whether additional power can be acquired when the remaining power level of the battery becomes equal to or less than the predetermined level. When determining that the additional power can be acquired, the related art determines to maintain the normal mode in the driving mode of the mobile terminal. On the other hand, when determining that the additional power cannot be acquired, the related art determines to switch the driving mode of the mobile terminal from the normal mode to the power saving mode. The power saving mode is a driving mode that allows the device to be driven while saving power compared with the normal mode although some of the functions available in the normal mode are not available in the power saving mode.
According to the related art, when the moving route and velocity are fixed, it is possible to strike a balance between maintaining the normal mode and maintaining the drivable time, which in turn, improves the convenience of users.